


My Darling, Don't leave me

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I feel like i posted this already but welp🥴
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	My Darling, Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like i posted this already but welp🥴

"Kokichi? Kokichi wake up!" Kaede shook the purple haired male gently, His body went limp as she grabbed his shoulders. "nononononono" she mumbled over and over again, She continued to shake him, her grip on his shoulders tightening.

Tears pricked at Kaede's eyes, Oh how she wanted this to be a bad dream, she wanted to wake up and hold kokichi close to her. 

"Wake up! kichi.. wake up" She pulled his body to her, holding him close, she tried to listen to his heartbeat. Silence, That's all the girl heard, tears rolled down her cheeks like waterfalls. 

"This isn't funny kokichi! please, wake up." her voice was small as she choked back tears, Kaede couldn't believe it, She didn't want to believe that the only person she cared for was lying, dead, in her arms. 

Shuichi tried to approach the sobbing girl, he reached out to gently touch her back. "Shuichi," Kaede looked up at the detective, "he's not... he's not dead, right?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. 

The blue haired boy sighed softly before shaking his head, he had to tell her the truth, he didn't want to lie to her and have her be hurt by the truth later on. "Kaede, I'm..He's gone sweetheart, We can't save him. We have to start the trial" He hesitated before dropping his hand off of her back.

Kaede sobbed, Her cries echoed throughout the room. "He's fine, he's fine, he's fine." She mumbled to herself, He's not gone right? No it had to be one of his pranks, He couldn't be dead. As much as she mumbled those three words, she knew the truth. 

Her darling was gone. The light in her life vanished as quickly as it appeared. Kaede would never hear his laugh again, She would never be able to hold the obnoxious boy again. 

Kaede finally broke, Her one love dying was the final straw. The blonde grabbed kokichi's scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around her own. 

"i-I'm sorry darling," She brushed her thumb against his cheek. "I don't-" She sobbed "I don't know who did this, but I'll make sure they pay for what they did to you." Kaede smiled softly to herself as she laid the body down again. She was determined to get revenge for the supreme leader. Even if it meant getting herself hurt in the process.

The ultimate pianist wiped her eyes with her sleeves before turning around to face Shuichi, Her voice was low, almost empty as she spoke. "Let the class trial begin."


End file.
